My only wish this year!
by SasukeandNejicuties
Summary: [SasukeSakura] Very cute! Song Fic to My Only Wish This Year by Britney Spears. Sakura's only wish is Sasuke to be happy. So she pays him a visit. How will this visit turn out? HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES! If you don't like simple...DON'T REVIEW!


-1_Lyrics- My only wish this year (Britney Spears)_

**Thoughts- Sakura and Sasuke**

Regular point of view

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last night I took a walk in the snow, couples holding hands, places to go! _

Sakura walked down the snow covered streets clutching a present to her chest. She watched as numerous couples walked past, hands intertwined as one. She adverted her gaze to the ground below, hugging the present closer.

_Seems like everyone but me is in love, Santa can you hear me?  
_

As Sakura quickened her pace down the road her heart grew heavier at each couple she saw. **"I'm alone…you're alone…we're the same"**

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss, I sent it off and just sent this _

Sakura looked down at the vibrant green wrapping paper with the carefully tied bow. **"I hope he likes it!" **This statement hadn't left her head since the moment she set foot outside her door.

_I know exactly what I want this year, Santa can you hear me?_

Sakura's thoughts wandered to a raven haired boy with obsidian eyes and a stoic expression.

_I want my baby, baby! I want someone to love me, someone to hold. Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)! He'll be all my own in a big red bow!_

Sakura turned down a path that lead to a bridge…not just any bridge. The bridge where they met each morning. Them being her, Naruto, her sensei, and the only person she ever felt she could love…Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing, tell me my true love is here! He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree! I'll be waiting here! Santa that's my only wish this year! _

She felt her steps falter until she had stopped in the center of the bridge. She took the time to look over the railing down onto the frozen water, the ice luminous in the moon.

_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep, would I be wrong, for taking a peek? _

"**Christmas is truly beautiful….no matter what happens" **she quietly assured herself. With that she moved on. She watched the snowflakes swirl around her, some clinging to her clothes others piling up on the ground.

_Cause I heard that you're coming to town, Santa can you hear me? _

She turned down a long path that lead to a large house. Uchiha Sasuke's house. She took her time strolling towards it.

_I really hope that you're on your way, with something special for me in your sleigh_

Her steps wavered as she neared the door. **"Don't be weak! You know he hates that!" **Sakura took a deep breath and completed the rest of the steps which ended her on his door step.

_Oh please make my wish come true, Santa can you hear me?_

She lifted her hand and was about to knock when a thought stopped her. **"Would it be better to leave it or give it to him personally?" **Her hand fell back to her side. A war inside her head began.

_I want my baby, baby! I want someone to love me, someone to hold! Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)! We'll be all alone under the mistletoe! _

After what seemed like hours, Sakura decided it was best to give it to him personally. She took one more deep breath, lifted her hand knocked gently a few times. There's where she stood waiting.

_Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing, tell me my true love is here! He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree!  
I'll be waiting here, Santa that's my only wish this year!_

Sakura looked over her shoulder down the path she walked up minutes ago. She turned back, jumping a good few feet in the air. There in the door way staring at her was Sasuke. She store back captivated by him.

Sasuke store at Sakura as she store at him. "Sakura do u need something?" he asked impatiently leaning on the door frame.

Sakura, snapping out of it, looked up at him. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun, I brought u a…a gift" she replied shyly, a small blush playing across her cheeks.

Sasuke stared at the brightly wrapped gift in Sakura's hands. "I don't want it." he replied coldly.

Sakura felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. "It's a present Sasuke-kun, everyone wants presents!" She put on the best smile she could manage trying to hide how hurt she felt.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sakura I said I don't want it!" His voice was a little more harsh and cold then he wanted it but he couldn't take it back now.

Sakura managed to hold back the tears welling in the side of her eyes. She shoved it into his hands. "Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun" With saying that she quickly turned on her heel and rushed back down the path.** "I'm sorry for being such a bother"**

_I hope my letter reaches you in time, bring me a love, I can call all mine!_

Sasuke looked down at the gift laying in his hands. He looked one more time at Sakura's retreating figure before turning around and closing his door. He walked lazily up his stairs to his room, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on his bed staring at the gift. **"Do I open it?"**

_Cause I have been so good this year, can't be alone, under the mistletoe! He's all I want in a big red bow!!_

Sakura felt hot streams of tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to admit it but she was hurt, very hurt. She sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears that refused to stop trickling down her face.

Sasuke sighed. He set to work untying the bow and carefully removing the wrapping paper. Though he didn't want to admit it he was curious of what the gift was concealing. As the paper was removed, he came face to face with a box.

_Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing, tell me my true love is here! He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree!  
I'll be waiting here, Santa that's my only wish this year! _

Sasuke couldn't wait any longer. He opened the box. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as the saw the contents. His hands gently grabbed the blue knitted scarf with an Uchiha symbol on the end. He fingers gently ran over it. In a seconds notice, Sasuke had jumped up and was flying down the stairs.

He slammed his feet into a pair of boots just having time to grab his coat before flying out the door, scarf still in hand. He ran down the path looking for an angel with pink hair. He ran faster with each step. **"Sakura where are you?"**

_Oh Santa... Can you hear me? Oh Santa... _

Sasuke finally spotting Sakura ran faster. "Sakura!" he called to her hoping she'd hear and hoping she wasn't planning on ignoring him.

Sakura heard her name being called and turned around to see a panting Uchiha running towards her. She stared shocked at him. **"What is he doing?" **she wondered to herself.

As Sasuke neared Sakura, he opened up his arms. In a flash, he found his arms encircled around her waist, face buried deep into her neck.

_He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree! I'll be waiting here, Santa that's my only wish this year! _

Sakura's arms reached up to wrap around his neck. She pulled him closer. "Sasuke-kun?" She was confused.

Sasuke pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura! I love your gift and I love you!"

Sakura was surprised to see a small blush creeping on to the Uchiha's cheeks. "Sasuke-kun I….I…"

Sasuke put a finger to her lips. "Its okay, you don't have to say anything." He smiled down at her.

Sakura pulled his finger away. "But I want to Sasuke-kun! I want to tell you that I love you too!" Her smile told him everything.

_Santa that's my only wish this year..._

Sasuke smiled a true smile in a long time. He leaned down, pushing his lips gently against hers. "Merry Christmas my Cherry Blossom"

Sakura gently kissed back. "Merry Christmas to you too Sasuke-kun!" She smiled as she leaned into him. Her smile grew wider as he pulled her closer. Sakura looked up to the sky. **"Thank you so much Santa! Thank you for granting my only wish…the wish for him to be happy!!"**

_**  
**_  
_  
_  
_  
_


End file.
